Dendy (character)
Dendy is a major character in the OK K.O.! series. She is a young hero and works primarily with gadgets and technology. Her first introduction in the series was in the short, "Dendy", and her first episode appearance is in the episode "I Am Dendy". Physical Appearance Dendy is short in height and is almost as tall as K.O. She has light green skin (though it is only green in official artwork, as in the series proper, her skin looks more Caucasian) and short chin-length, olive brown bob-cut hair. She wears cerulean goggles with light cyan lenses, a golden yellow jumpsuit, and short sky blue boots. She usually carries a teal-colored technological backpack (In the game OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo, this backpack is colored orange). Despite being a kappa like her parents, she has yet to show any of the physical characteristics other than her light green skin and webbed feet. Early concept art for the show depicted Dendy as an elf or goblin-like creature with pointed ears. According to series creator Ian Jones-Quartey, Dendy had always been intended to be "non-human", though it wouldn't be until later into the series' development before they settled on making her a kappa. Personality Dendy is very intelligent and driven and enjoys helping friends. The first friend Dendy made was K.O.; the two met when Dendy requested his help finding backpack supplies in "I Am Dendy" as an excuse to hang out with him. Dendy can seem a bit distant and does not seem to understand social norms, but is enthusiastic and kind once befriended. When pursuing a goal, she sometimes shows a lack of regard for others, as demonstrated in "I Am Dendy" when Dendy suggests dismantling Mr. Logic in order to get a glorb, or in the episode "Mystery Science Fair 201X", when she experiments on K.O. without a regard for his well being, simply to push him to his limit. Despite this, Dendy means well and is a truly wonderful kid, and wishes to develop beyond her current view of just science, and learn about how to be open with her emotions. Dendy also has a large collection of Pow Cards. Abilities and Powers As seen in the short, "Dendy", she has the ability to change objects into other objects, (ex. changing a tree into an elephant) with the use of her computer backpack, which she refers to as a 'hackpack'. The backpack can also be used to alter the behaviors of objects, as shown when Dendy uses it to make the junk-fish free K.O. in "I Am Dendy." Dendy may have invented the backpack, in which case she'd be a gifted inventor, but this is unclear. Dendy is also very intelligent and knows how to use and manipulate various technologies, as shown in "I Am Dendy" when Dendy is able to quickly dismantle and reassemble Mr. Logic's hair trimmer, and in "Face Your Fears" when Dendy knows how to use the helmets to connect multiple people to the fear game. Dendy also knows how to break into a van, and therefore might how to break into other things as well. Dendy seems to have background knowledge on a variety of subjects, as demonstrated in "We've Got Fleas" when Dendy knew that in order to become an animal, one would have to be bitten by a were-animal. Dendy has also been shown to be extremely fast and strong, able to run at speeds shown to rival or exceed K.O.'s, and she can easily pull K.O. alongside her while running. She can also jump really high thanks to her suit providing electricity to her feet as seen in "Dendy's Power". Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * Whenever Dendy is introduced in an episode, it is accompanied by the sound of children cheering. * Dendy's weakness is non-fact based humor. * Dendy has a very large Pow Card collection, as shown in "I Am Dendy". * Dendy's appearance is similar to Velma's younger counterpart from Hanna-Barbera's A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * Her manner of speech is similar to that of Peridot's from Steven Universe. * In "KO's Video Channel", Dendy reveals that every day at 6:15 in the morning she watches Rad do pull-ups when he wakes up. * Her name might be based off of the poison dart frog genus Dendrobates, ''due to OK K.O.'s frog-like depiction of Kappas. ** Her name might also be based off of the ''Dendy game console (in reality a hardware clone of the Nintendo Famicom) that was popular in Eastern Europe in the '90s. * Earlier concepts of Dendy were elf-like. She was intended to be non-human but only became a kappa later on.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/1125912471825309696 es:Dendy pt-br:Dendy Category:Females Category:Children Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Kappas Category:Heroes Category:K.O.'s classmates Category:Humanoids Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists